Spy
by Seventh-Noble-Kakashi-Hatake
Summary: KakaZabu. A lone ninja spys on another ninja but he is found out what will happen to the eavsedropping ninja? I know I suck at summeries... Hardcore Yaoi. For obvious reasons its labled as M.
1. Water in the Steam

Seventh-Noble: Hello thought I'd finally do something. I kind of made this on another forum site so it's short like that for a reason. Hehheh. Enjoy the KakashixZabuza pairing! And as a bonus; two chapters have already been made so here ya go!

:0000:

Spy

(Kakashi's P.O.V.)

My body, it shakes ceaselessly. The back of my lips  
are traced over by my delicate tongue. A thin layer of  
sweat pours down as both the heat of my body and  
the burning sun saturates my entirety even though I'm  
hidden deep with the shades of a tree. Thoughts swirl  
and I could only think to myself of the things I desperately  
wished to do to the person standing before me, cleansing  
himself of all the dirt and grime from a recent blood-soaked  
battle. His face is splashed with water inside the gentle river  
which he had chosen to wash. A gruff noticeable sigh rings  
through my ears almost sounding like a moan. Consequently  
as I'm watching this man a stinging friction envelops within  
my ninja gear nearly sending me over in a state of shock. Damn,  
me and my perverted thoughts! Even worse, I made a sound  
unintentionally gaining the attention of the bathing male ninja.

"...Huh?" My quarry turns as if he was expecting someone  
to be standing behind him. His chocolate eyes shift scanning  
the immediate area for any sign of a human presence. However,  
more like luckily, he couldn't see me and resumed with his bath.  
Upon further observation I noticed this man, also much to my  
joy, he began taking off his attire revealing first his face and  
well-toned back to me. I watched him roll his masculine body,  
showing every inch of manly physique while he tried to get out  
the nicks and pains from his joints. Last but not certainly  
least, he drenches himself with a large amount of water, obviously  
to cool himself off but my thoughts laid down a different theory.  
Oh, it was so beautiful, I thought _**steam**_ would  
start coming off him. The lid of my eye drooped down more,  
becoming enticed at the sight as my pupil glazes over in carnal  
desires and whimsy. I could feel my trembling hand reach for my  
quivering mass of need when...

"It's rude to spy on someone." A voice growls beside me.

"Unh!" Horror! I quickly jump back-completely forgetting I'm still  
in the tree-lost my footing and fell several feet on the earth. At  
this point, I can't tell if I'm embarrassed or in pain or both, either  
way it was a struggle to get up.

The tall ninja leaps down in front of me taking a few steps to me  
before stopping a foot away. "How long have you been spying on  
me?" He asked, threateningly. Take heed, his still covered in  
water... damn.

"Why should I tell you?" I casually say. "You have no right to know."  
I mock, trying to ignore the sight I'm seeing.

"And you don't have the right to get a boner." A huge smirk lifts  
his rugged facade, pointing a gray-brown finger at my crotch.

My eye shoots down seeing the now oversized hump in my pants.

"Shit!!" I squeal unintentionally.

The man frowns at my sudden noise, and then takes a step forward  
so my body was between his legs. I look up, confused on what's  
he up to when he takes my head and presses my face against his  
crotch. I hear a small moan and then the words,

"Is this what you wanted? Damn, all you had to do was ask!"

A sharp jolt hits me and before I could push him away, the next  
thing I knew I'm thrown onto the ground looking up at the man  
whom I was eavesdropping on moments ago. I wince when he  
stepped up over me, as he was overshadowed by the sun turning  
him into almost a full silhouette. Next thing he's-from what I could  
tell-partly taking off his black slacks showing the manhood he  
carried with. Slowly he drops over me, stealing my hands from me  
leaving them on either side of my head. I can now clearly see him,  
and the smirk... big, bold and lusting I could effortlessly tell what  
precisely he wanted, and I have to admit... I wanted the same  
thing as much as he does. Without warning, that hard on  
presses against my, still unexposed one. I choke up a stutter arching  
my back unknowingly touching the male ninja's chest with my own. I fell back down, panting erratically already. His heat, so pure and  
fierce. One could be easily be overwhelmed with such ferocity, it's  
as though I've stepped into a world of demons and monsters but  
without the whole damnation situation.

"Rr.." A pleased growl escapes his voice just as he seizes both  
sides of my head startling me from the sudden touch.

"Wha... what are you do-mmf!?" Never in my life have I felt so...  
vulnerable...

After several seconds of kissing me with my mask on he decides to  
literally tear away at it. Seriously, he just rips it pretty much in two  
with his bare hand. Yikes. Hurriedly he once again attacks my mouth,  
forcing his tongue inside, purring as he mapped the road with his  
slippery muscle. Now I'm at wits end, his licks, bites, nibbles and  
suckling to my lower lip fueled my growing need forcing my body to  
betray me and lash back a long sloopy kiss of my own. He buckled  
his hips and ground me without heed to stopping or just how hard  
should he go. I flung my head backwards rolling my visible eye in my  
head. It burned my insides, sending pleasured pains between the  
friction and that only made me crave more.

"Ah!" He harks up a pleasured cry suddenly lifting himself off,  
taking one of my legs holstering it over his shoulder and planting a  
arm beside me for support. After situating himself the masculine man  
resumed his thrusts, but the new heat caused the both of us to groan.

"n-no... s-stop..." I plea, feeling my soul beginning to leave my body.  
_Oh God... if he doesn't stop soon I'll.. I'll...!!_

The ninja remained silent, pounding away at my groin still gritting his  
sharp pearly whites obviously focusing on fucking the living crap out  
of me. My groans and yells grew louder and louder with each step  
enticing the muscle-bound ninja to go faster. His eyes now dilated  
stare right into my flustered face. Words couldn't describe the utter  
power this man had, each blow to my erection made it all the more  
harder to hold back a cry or a yell.

"Haah, oh shit.. it's... it's here!!" He screams knowing his so close to  
reaching his climax. Abruptly the aroused man, now going balls out  
with his thrusts, flinched and just a second later he releases as well  
letting out a low, trembled growl pouring his wetness all over my pants  
and some of my vest. Knowing I haven't reached my own hightened  
ecstasy he continued pounding me until I do.

Something inside me snapped and the sight of his watery ooze finally  
plunged me into deep intimate focus. _Yesyesyesyesyes! Oh god I  
can't stop myself!!_

I scream as loud as I possibly could, soaking my pants with a  
dripping wet ooze. The moment seemed to last for hours but  
I knew all too well it only last seconds. As my body gradually  
begins to relax I begin to notice the man move off to the side  
and fall, understandable considering what we just did. Now the  
both me and him are panting covered with sweat and a rather  
sticky mess.

"Not. Bad. For. A. Virgin." He mocked panting with each word.

"Sh-sh... shut up." I snapped but it was a futile attempt considering  
I'm still flushed. "Basturd..." I say, unintentionally hinting lust.

"Oooo... is that a needy cry I hear?" He teased rolling over my body,  
face looming over mine with a desirable smirk. Damn him..

"Don't you da-mfh!!"

Oh god, not again…!

--

To be continued!!  
Because DarkLight-san convinced me to do it. :p

Oh and I do not own Naruto!

Editing Figure: Darn it all! Sorry about that, NSM and Sagery did not edit nor help me make this!

That was something left over from the other thing my bad!


	2. Radiance's Attack

Seventh-Noble: Part two! Like I said! 9 \ \

Spy

Kakashi's P.O.V.

My mind is twirling out of control, the tongue that me so desprate,  
so lusting, so wanting for more slips deeper down into my mouth.  
I growl deep inside my throat signifying my need for the ravishing  
mouth that enfolded over mine. My fingers grew numb, I could no  
longer move the entirety of my body as I once did. Stars appeared  
over my vision blotting out parts of his rugged face. As we pull away  
to breath once more I felt my soaked pants move causing the  
oozing liquid to flourish around inside. I gasp feeling the still warm  
heat and that single gasped earned a low purr from my steamy  
mate. With my entrance gaping open I pondered what this man  
was going to do next. I thought up hundreds of different things  
for him to do to me as I'm laying on this ground, one of which was  
a long, slow, heated stroke to my manhood as he held onto  
my naked body with his own, sweating profusely and nibbling  
the curve of my neck. Unbeknownst to me the rock hard,  
masculine of a man took off my stained pants hurling them  
in some random direction revealing my white sticky mess  
of a body to him. I let out a whispered moan now unaware  
to my surroundings only feeling the cool breeze hitting  
my bare skin and a hand dragging over the mess of white  
over my crotch. Out of the corner of my placid eye I see  
a pink shine wiping clean of the mess off his fingers and  
then proceed to lick off my skin. My body winces surges  
frequently plunge me in a almost unconscious state. His  
tongue left a thin trail of saliva as it licked clean of the  
sticky goo occasionally nipping in places he shouldn't.  
Damn basturd! Just as he was about to finish he quickly  
spreads my legs open until my glistening bottom was  
revealed to him. A growl rang through my ears and I  
thought the worst.

"H-hey! Cut it out!" I say in utter shock trying to reach  
him but the fact my body is bent in a way my butt  
pretty much hung in the air kept me from getting an  
closer than a inch from him. Just then, he reels back  
launch himself into my manhood engulfing the side  
in one foul swoop.

"Engh!!" I growl angrily when he bites, however, it  
felt pleasing, almost rapturous as he dragged his  
sharp, painfully sharp teeth over my shaft and up  
to the head. A gripping moan escaped from his  
throat when he began licking the head of my new-found  
hard on. Teasingly he acts like he's licking the slit  
pissing me off to no end, so I bashed him with the  
heel of my foot shouting,

"FUCKING TEASE!! Stop messing around and just do  
it already!!" My face is now heated with both rage  
and lust.

"Grr..." He struggled under the pain glaring right  
at me and to return the pain I caused him he  
snaps open his mouth and to my sheer terror  
bites down on my shaft. **HARD.**

I arch my back crying out in horrible pain with  
tears rolling down my face and my tongue slipping  
out trying to gasp for breath. "!!" The agony. The horror.  
The unbelievable amount of suffering. God I thought  
I was going to die right then and there. Yet the rather  
harsh treatment tingled me with great satisfaction. Seems  
I like it rough, ne? He's still a basturd though... that  
really hurt!!

After releasing me he allows me to calm down just for  
a moment knowing I'm this close to coming again.  
The basturd smirks again. "Aaah..." He says as if he's about  
to quench his thirst. A warm feeling fell over me,  
pulling and squeezing me over and over again. That's  
when I realized he was sucking on my manhood.  
Deepthroating to me more precise. One by one,  
each suck pulled me deeper and deeper into a  
frenzied state. A moment later I feel something  
probe inside my hole stinging me with its  
horrible touch. I clinch my abdomen hoping to  
squeeze out whatever intruded my hole. I  
feel it wiggle around, hurting me further, searching  
for something when, suddenly, I'm struck with this  
overwhelming pleasure which caused me to not only jerk up, but roll my eye inside my head.

"N-no.. not there...!" I cry out somehow grasping the  
ninja's hair trying to get him to stop but alas my own  
body once again betrays me all I could do was grip his  
locks with more force rather than pull him away.

"O-oh god yes!" His head bobbed up and down faster  
and his suckling became more ferocious while he  
scrapped against my prostate with his lone digit. Now my  
arms are wrapped around his head holding him for dear  
life while either leg propped against his shoulders.  
"Oh yes! Yes! YES!!" My body shivered gripping tighter  
I thought my climax had once again come.

But just when I was about to spill all over myself again the  
jerk stops which in turn forces me to hold back all that  
sensual release leaving a shaken pain in my member. And  
like once before I'm pissed but I can't do anything about  
it since I'm too sexually worked up at the moment to bent  
out my undying rage on the stupid prick for obvious reasons.  
I thought he was teasing me again until he started licking  
my thigh trekking over many different areas of my physique.  
His tongue thoroughly examines almost every part of my lower  
body, tasting each part of the flesh until it rolled over  
the gap between my cheeks. Instantly I feel it slip between  
them slightly probing my anus surprising me with the sudden  
attack. Almost immediately I sat up all to be pushed back  
down by a mighty hand grunting from the fall and tongue  
slithering its way inside.

"OH!" I accidently scream grasping my face from the light-headedness I recived. Then my hand drops motionlessly  
while I begin breathing erraticly his hot tongue drenching me  
with such a wetness I could barely handle it all. Again he  
hits my prostate as if he knew where exactly it had gone.  
He lapped over it more times I could count and each time  
I'd scream louder and louder trying to tell him to stop but  
the effort was hopeless as they were mere gasps to his  
ears. Yet again he stops but this time he growls angirly  
as if **he's** pissed about something.

I noticed he took off his pants without me looking and some  
assories along with him to boot, and I'm here now  
standing before me was a almost naked gray-brown skinned,  
well-toned man. The reason why I say that is because he's  
still got his sandals. He takes my vest quickly unzips it throwing  
it too away in some random direction. Then he feverously takes  
the shirt I wore off giving me no time to react leaving only my  
shoes, finger-less gloves, torn mask and konoha head band on. In short  
I'm naked in front of him too. Not even stopping to pause the ninja  
takes me in his arms and turns me over so that my back was  
facing him holding onto my waist without fault.

His slippery shaft effortlessly slips inside me as if already  
lubricated enough with his dripping hot fluid. I moan, quivering  
with tromendous pain and a surprising amount of delight.

After all I'm still a virgin, I had no idea what it would be like to  
make love with another man...

To be continued...


	3. The Midnight Stars

Seventh-Noble: Yo' third chapter

Seventh-Noble: Yo' third chapter!

SkullCandy12-san: Just this one last time… maybe. Heh heh. Lol, I'm such a seme perv. lol! XD

--

"shit…" The man adoringly mumbles from behind gripping my waist with his strong hands.

"Unnh… something wrong?" I moan gazing at the sweaty male.

Leaning his chest on my back he squirms his way up to my face resting a mouth behind my ear, whimpering, "Yea…" He licks my ear. "Your ass is too tight… maybe I should have prepped you s'more. Not that I care… I enjoy the embrace." A huge grin formed then suddenly thrusts into me in one quick motion.

"Agh!!" Pain shoots up inside crippling my body.

"Hn, did I miss? Heh, let me try again." Again he thrusts forcing yet another scream while I'm hapless to stop him.

"Argh, god stop!! STOP!!" I scream in agony as he thrusts become quicker.

Warm humid breaths escape the other's mouth sending shivers down my spine. "Haaah… I have to do it sooner or later. 'Sides… you're just too irresistible now… those beautiful screams of yours make me want to push you all the more further." He slyly informs nibbling on my neck holding my hands firm on the earth so I wouldn't escape his thrashing. "Aaahh… god your so fucking tight!" A watery tone fell over his robust voice as he rubs his chest over my back still pounding in my cavernous hole.

Before I could say anything else I felt his length brush up against my spot sending an elongated shiver up and down my body as I wench my head up my vision turning dark from my fluttering eye lids. The pleasure it educed kept me from at lest screaming at the top of my lungs with pain and ecstasy.

"Oooo! I felt something!" He sang burring his face into my ear letting me hear all his gasps and moans. "You like the sounds I make don't you…?" Coos the basturd, making me shiver with excitement at his observation. "C'mon, you know you can't resist… my little spy. The fact your body's trembling is a tale tell sign you enjoy my **essencccce.**" He prolonged the final word, whispering it deeply into my ear almost trying to imprint what he said within my mind.

"J-jackass." I snarl grasping his face digging my fingers into his cheek.

"All you're doing is turning me on even more." He playfully noted nipping at my neck again forcing yet another series of thrusts into me, each hitting that one spot.

"Aanhh…" His cock now reached deep inside me, pressing and nudging alongside my prostate.

"Yesssssss…." I say squirming around to earn more friction.

"Ooo, that one was good. Makes me wonder what it'll be like when you cum?"

"J-just shut up!" I blush looking at him with fluttering eyes. He gazes at me for a moment afterward steals my face to hand out a behind-the-back-kiss. "Mmfuh!" His tongue demands entrance some how breaking into my mouth making sure to savor my taste. I was sure I was going to die at that very moment, a lone masculine ninja pounding away at me so vigorously, layer upon layers of sweat building up over his body, that sublime look reminding me how enviable his radiance was, my heat rose and the pit of my stomach churned wildly for his love. It burned, it burned so much I couldn't help but tense up myself trying to hold out a little bit longer, but in doing so I failed to realize I thronged his member.

"Ah--! Fuck!" He harks squeezing my shoulder for dear life because of the tight embrace.

My thoughts were now preoccupied with revenge. "…" I do it once more, same reaction.

"O-oh!!" He screams. "Again!!" A lustful demand escapes his lips. "And… and don't hold back!"

"Heh," at this point I'm squeezing the living hell out of him and enjoy every second of this. Heh heh, basturd.

"G-god y-yes!!" Just by his voice I could tell he was this close to releasing himself all over and outside of me. "K-ka-kakashi…"

"What's the matter?" I pant out still feeling his mighty thrusts. "Can't take the pressure?"

He scoffs. "At lest I'm no the one getting raped by the guy who I was just spying on."

"Oh so I'm being raped now? Last I checked, I didn't agree with being a victim." I hissed angrily possibly even angrier than the first few times so I in turn squeeze him as hard as I could.

"!!" Frowning a struggled smirk formed through his lips. "Hm, good point. And yet here you are, on your knees, begging for more." He smirked zealously, teasing me with his hot breath and those whimpered cries, moaning "Yes." many, many times and saying "Tighter" a few times as well.

"God do you have to do that?" I growled after the fourteenth moan he made.

"Yes." An agonizingly pleasured moan escapes his throat sending another barrage of shivers through me. "Oooo, Kakashi I felt you shiver again, does this mean your getting closer?" He groaned nudging against my ear. "Nyaaah, here's a little reward for pleasing me so much." A sly tone embeds his voice, grasping my hip in order quickly jabbing my insides.

"No-!!" It was far too late I could feel him shift inside brushing my prostate hard. "OH G-GOD!!" My body almost fell over and my eye glazing over in complete trill.

Again he jabs me this time rhythmically matching the grunts I made, trying to seduce me further into my climax. Damn and it's working too!! "Z-za-Zabuza!" I call out his name gripping tight to the grass below as his driving force continued increasing in speed. I hear my hole begin to slosh wildly sweetening Zabuza's shaft turning it into something not even my wildest dreams to come up with. I was so close to cumming I can practically taste it. Unbeknownst to me he was busy making a set of hand signs muttering the words "Ninja Art: Water Clone Jutsu!" Out of the corner of my eye water from the nearby river spirals towards me forming into 3 naked Zabuza's each standing in their own hot… err I mean perverted, stance looking at me with a frenzied gaze.

(A/N: Yea I put in your idea of Ninjutsu Darklight-san, Ange-san, Crazzy-san or whomever said when's jutsu going to be put into this. X3)

"Wh-wha-??" I say breathlessly, the man is still fucking me, how can you possibly react, normally, when that's happening to you? …I thought so.

"What's tha' matta' Kakashi? Never heard of a **foursome** before?" One of the clones say.

"Or… rather to be more specific," The second one butts in grinning zealously.

"You're a little virgin spy who hasn't the foggiest clue what's he gotten himself into." Chuckles the third, adding more humiliation.

A smartass rebuttal came swiftly after, "Am I suppose to believe I'm dealing with a professional here?" My voice is still however, shaky from heated pleasure. Actually, in truth, it did feel like I was dealing with a man who in all honesty is actually experienced.

"Let's just say I've been practicing." The real Zabuza growls delightfully behind me, engulfing my right ear with his mouth thrusting deeper.

"No…" I gasp out unintentionally.

"Yes!" He satisfyingly screams, pulling me up and seizing my chest with his arm and grasping my member with the other.

"Ah!" I look down seeing my harden member taken in someone else's hand. His legs wrap around my own and begins thrusting into me once again. My knees wobble trying hopelessly to keep their bearings but the sex just progressed even further. Soon I sight the three water clones standing inches from me and their hard ons strikingly lengthy, I swear to god if the real Zabuza wasn't holding onto me I'd be all over that fine piece of equipment. Zabuza smirked as soon as I thought that, perhaps appeased that I find his cock so alluring that he actually says,

"Your lips… their quivering for my cock aren't they?"

I gasp, "Yes…" my mouth releases the word. "No, wait no! They are most certainly not!" I panicked hoping that I didn't just say what I thought I said, sadly, I did.

One of the clones seizes a bundle of my hair, pressing his long flesh against my yearning lips in a surprisingly effective effort to get me to suck. "Come on… you know you want it." He dragged out the final word rubbing himself, particularly his head, up and down my mouth. Damn this man!! I thought to myself, becoming enraged at my growing need to take him.

"Kakashi…" He egged me. "Don'tcha wanna' **eat** me? Don'tcha' wanna' **taste** me? Don'tcha' wanna' **suck** me? Don'tcha wanna' **bite** me, **lick** me, **toy** with me, **squeeze** me? Don'tcha wanna' make me _**gush?**_ Don'tcha' wanna'… **FUCK** me?" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Fuck! Fuck dammit!! Biting his finger, the real Zabuza made a uncharismatic noise, probably imagining what'll be like for me to suck that long frame of his, but the noise… shit the noise it was all he needed to send me over the edge.

At long last, I caved in taking him whole into my entry forcing a gasp through his throat. Zabuza's length twitched no sooner than I tried to dig a tongue in his slit, the cavern fitted a small portion of my dripping muscle but what I got out from something so minuscule is a huge, loud, dripping moan, which seemed to me more that of a yell than a moan. Movement gathered around me one of those moving objects disappeared down below while the other breathed down my neck then a bite fell on my shoulder. Sequenced right after the bite something warm engulfs me pulling the "feel good" part of my body. I cringe at the feelings pressing on trying to ignore the sensations which hindered me. All the while, these sensual emotions were new and foreign to me, but that just made me more curious to what exactly this man could do. My tongue slips in deeper making the clone shriek with unreserved satisfaction as the real Zabuza jabs me lacking falter of his endurance. The other bites my slit gently suddenly turning tender towards my previously bitten member turning it into putty in his mouth. Now I'm desperate to cum yet I knew my body hadn't quite reached their yet and Zabuza sure as hell taking his sweet time. Fucking pig. My mind collapsed in on itself, I'm going to either freaking cum or he's going to die by my hands right here and fuck damn right now!

My hand grabs the clone head shoving him down to my hilt, my other hand grips the nibbling basturd's neck forcing a pained growl out of him, lastly I bite the clone's hip with enough force blood streaks down his thigh, 'cause I can't exactly do much to the guy behind me. "If you don't make me cum soon, I'll rip off your dicks and kill you." I hissed my tone glaring my single black eye at one of them. "Make me scream and beg for your fucking tear away at me even when I plea for you to cease! Fill in the space hidden deep within me with your cum!!" …I swear to you I was sex crazed at that moment and my "lusting rage" side kicked in. Ehehn…

A frivolous smirk formed on his face, the pupils of his eyes shrunk harried in a frantic desire thus showing a new animalistic side I've yet seen. "Now you're talking!!" Oh shit, now you've done it Kakashi. I thought to myself.

My throat bitten, the top of my shoulders grasped, the thigh, one of my weaknesses, squeezed and covered in a thin layer of saliva. The slit brushed against something wet sending a pleasured bolt up me and finally I rose off my feet in one quick motion. Four cocks now were on me, two rubbing up against my legs one grinding against my own and one trudging inside since near the very beginning. Their heat, moans and quick movements increased and not too long they began mumbling incoherent things to me, clearly so sexually pent up inside they're oblivious to what their saying.

"Kakashi." The clone to my left muttered, dripping with heat.

"You're… you're so… you're so hot!" The clone to my right moaned rubbing harder on my thigh.

"Y-yessss….OH!" The clone before me wails grinding against my cock so brutally I couldn't refuse to give in to a cry myself.

"Fuck!" Suddenly Zabuza began thrashing wildly in and out, trying badly to fill in whatever gaps left inside my cave all while my prostate continuously took its remorseless beatings.

"AGH!!" I scream feeling the sweet spot inside actually get more of Zabuza's cock onto it.

"Get ready Kakashi, this shinobi's gonna' make sure this round _**fills you up.**_" Zabuza's tone, even attitude dramatically changed

"Zabuza??" I say catching wind of the ninja's new character.

Unexpectedly I feel myself being pulled down by strong arms until I'm sitting atop his lap with his shaft still in me. "Unh!" He wraps those long arms around my waist shoving that length well inside.

"Ooohhh…" Tears of joy and pleasure fell down my eyes feeling every inch of Zabuza inside me. This is fucking torture!! I-I… I don't think I can take it anymore!!

"Wh-what are you--!!" He begins pumping my manhood breathing on my back as he kept his hold on me with his other arm. "Aa! Aa! Aa! Aa! AH!" I grab onto his pumping hand squeezing it hoping I'd cum sooner.

"Rrr!!" He snarled grasping onto my inner thighs with both hands to add more friction and strength to his thrusts.

"S-stop! Stop!! Stop!! Stop!! Stop!! Stop!! STOP!! OH GOD YES!!" My own body flinches, taut reacts towards a flurry of emotions clinching Zabuza with my abdomen. _I can't hold back in! I just can't!! _The more I screamed the more rigorous the ninja plunged inward until I'm practically bouncing in his arms and my ass tensing up through the stabs at my prostate.

"Z-zabuza, I… I… cumming!" I barely say let alone correctly.

No sooner than he heard me I hear him growl lowly squeezing my waist and thrusting into me so fast I felt the bliss reaching the top and at long last sending us both into a new sense of sexual heaven.

A huge scream comes up from behind me saying, "KAKASHI!!" drowning it deep with lustful intent, allowing me an "Oh shit" statement because I realized he was going to cum in my ass.

"!!" A gush fills up my hole spewing out its overflow onto the ground saturating it with whiteness while I eject my own juices a split second later. "Aaaaaaaaaaa… Zabuzaaaa…" I quietly mutter his name before falling inward on myself panting breathlessly from our sex high. The water clones long since gone since it's due to the fact you need a lest a little amount of concentration to keep them earthbound, but apparently another more important subject wrapped around his mind.

Sticky and exhausted, I futilely attempt to get off.

"You know.. my cock can't stay in there forever… though I'd like that very much, it's sadly impossible." Zabuza informed almost mocking me.

"Sh-shut up…" I snapped though the try failed seeing as though I'm sapped of strength to do anything.

Zabuza somehow takes me in his arms resting himself on top of me looking deeply into my eye.

"Wha—" Next thing I know I'm passionately kissed for several seconds.

"I…" He says after separating. "I feel faint..." The center of his forehead rests atop of mine as his chocolate spheres stare deep into my own.

My eye widens to a degree. "Faint? What do you--?" Suddenly I felt his body go limp, squashing me under his weight. "Zabuza…? Zabuza? Zabuza!" I try shaking him awake but it doesn't work.

Then it strikes me. "Shit! I was being fucked by an injured man?!" I scream. "How could I not notice that?!" later on nighttime fell over us and I, earlier, cleaned us both of our sex and patched up the wounds on the unconscious Zabuza.

Letting loose a sigh, I sit down next to my… erm, boyfriend, whom I lied flat on the grass, groaning from my aching ass. "Damn…" I cursed rubbing my back.

"Sorry…" I hear him awkwardly laughed and apologized at the same time. "When it comes to something I want, especially you, I cannot resist until I have it… even then." A huge grin formed around his face, looking at me with hinting eyes.

"Stubborn jackass." I muttered looking off to the side trying to ignore the "you" part.

"Yea, but I'm your stubborn jackass." He says snuggling up against my chest. "And you're my little perverted spy." Zabuza teased and I wanted to hit him but my conscious got in my way. Damn.

"Shut up… and I an't no damn pervert…" I growled blushing in my wake.

"Your sexual lashing proved otherwise." Another tease this time he cups his hand over my crotch.

"Oooohh…! Stop it!" I bashed his head by accident. "Ah, sorry!" I apologized realizing I had hit him. Though he did deserve it the basturd.

"Shit, I sure know how to pick'em." He cooed after rubbing the bump looking at me with cute, wanting eyes.

"My ass hurts…" I whimpered to him, gesturing I didn't want to go another round with him.

Groggily I lie next to him looking up into the stars gritting teeth in pain.

"Can I kiss it to make you feel better?" He said innocently however instinct told me otherwise.

"…Uh-hh-hh.." I shudder unsure if I wanted to answer that. "Stop being a dumbass and go to sleep." Growling I turn my back to him fed up with his smartass attitude.

"Funny, I thought you were the dumbass." He laughed snuggling up against my back then placing a hand over my butt softly rubbing it. "Does that feel better?" He asked sweetly peering over my shoulder.

"Zabuza…" I whispered before kissing him.

And so… since that night, I've been spying on Zabuza whenever I had the chance.

The end. Possibly…

--

Seventh-Noble: Holy sweet Kakashi's vest I finished it! does **the embarrassing Diddy Dance** Three parts? THREE PARTS?! I know it's sad but I really see no need in putting more chapters in a strictly hardcore yaoi series. You naughty pervs. Sides I'm going to make a none-hardcore yaoi now, since I've been wanting to do that for some time now. But do enjoy, and if someone-to be more precise two someone's at lest- wishes me to continue this fine. Ya' crazy pervs. Lol. Oh and before ya' go asking, Kakashi and Zabuza know each other's names because of their bingo books. Thought you should know. Buwahaha… I might continue it on my own but it all depends.

Zabuza: Nosebleeds

Kakashi: Nosebleeds

PS: Dern I nearly died at the "Don'tcha wanna'" part! O \ \

Will Kakashi ever learn? Never do a man when he's down… literarily and figuratively speaking. I'm bloody nuts I know. x3 Chao! Insults and complaints are welcomed, all it serves is to help me figure out what's exactly I did wrong. Thank you for reading this! Gawd! Took so bloody long to finish this chapter! Ange-san! Morphia-san! Crazzy-san! You all owe me a muffin!! X3 Sorry about that too! D: I didn't know that the enter button could be so mean!!


End file.
